The Very First
by feministgrimm
Summary: Okay, this is the first DW/SG crossover that I know of. I hope it's not TOO awful.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is a story idea I've had for a long time now, but I didn't quite know how to write it. Please don't kill me if you hate it! And yes, I am a bit of a spof/nerd/geek, and adore Doctor Who. Deal With It.**_

**Vwoop - vwoop - vwoop...**

"What was that?" Sabrina asked. It was lunchtime in the Grimm house hold and she was struggling not to barf into her bowl of camel hump soup.

"What noise, liebling?" Granny replied.

**Vwoop - vwoop - vwoop... **

"That one."

"It probably came from that blue Police Box that just materialized in the corner there." Puck said, just as the box began to open...

"Come along Pond, let's explo- ohhh..." a skinny dark haired man with a bow-tie emerged, followed by a pretty red haired lady in a red scarf.

"Erm... Doctor, where are we?" the girl asked.

"You're in our dining room!" Daphne replied.

"Ah, yes, but who does the dining room belong to?" the man - Doctor - retorted.

"Well, I'm Daphne Grimm, this is my sister Sabrina, that's my mom, Veronica, my dad Henry, Uncle Jake, his fiance Briar, Granny Relda, Mr Canis, and that's Puck and Red."

"Puck as in Midsummer Nights Dream, and Red as in Riding Hood? And Briar as in Rose?" the girl asked.

"Why yes. And who are you?" Briar inquired.

"Well, I'm the Doctor and this is P-"

"Amy. Amy Pond."

"Why didn't you let me finish speaking? I'm perfectly capable of-"

"Getting my name wrong, yes, I know. Which is why I no longer let you do my introductions for me."

"Well that's all well and good, but I believe you have some explaining to do, miss." Henry interjected.

"Why did you ask me and not the Doctor?" Amy inquired.

"Because even Henry can see that you're clearly the one who wears the trousers in that relationship" replied Uncle Jake.

"Oh no. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no-" - "Breathe Doctor," - "no."

"I'm Married. Rory!" she yelled back, into the Police Box. Another man poked his head round the door, who was also ginger.

"Hello Mr Pond!" Daphne chirped.

"N, I'm not MrPond, that's Amy's maiden na-"

"No, you're clearly her's, not the other way around." Sabrina replied, and hi-fived the Doctor.

|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\**THE NEXT DAY**/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|

"Hello people! Ella's here! Sabri- Oh. Hello, who are you? I'm Ella, Sabrina's British frie- omgomgomgomgomg you're Amy Pond. And that man behind you is Rory. And the guy behind him is - the DOCTOR!" and with that, she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm gonna try and update all my stories today, I hope that's okay with everyone?**

**I'm really sorry I've not updated any of my stories in, like, forever, but I hope this makes up for it (at least slightly). Also, I'm sorry it's so short, but I had about twenty minutes to write this in. Next chapter soon, though!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Ella eventually came around (and stayed that way) the first thing she saw was Sabrina, glaring at her.

"what the heck was all that about?"

"oh, erm… ,evenbetterthanHouse,,butIguessnot,whatwiththembeingHERE,inyourHOUSE,andall…"

"Try saying that again?"Sabrina questioned.

The Doctor explained - "She SAID that apparently, Pond, Rory and I are characters from a British television show… I bet you it was made by… the BBC? Thought so, they do like stealing peoples lives and puting them on TV… Much like most. Now, young…"

"Ella" Amy quickly interjected.

"… Ella, Could you please tell me how much you know of me?"

"Better yet, I could SHOW you?" Ella mumbled, practically falling over her own feet as she attempted to stand and look at the Doctor's face.

"How?"

"I have a box set of Doctor Who in my room, if you want me to show you?"

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter should be up by at least the weekend.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**JOKE! AS IF I'd end it now. WAAAAAAAAY too short lol.**

* * *

A few hours later, they'd gotten through all of the 2nd Doctor. By that time, though, Amy and Rory were getting bored, so they suggested that they just uploaded the rest of the DVD collection onto the TARDIS matrix and had 'her' check it for them. Ella beamed – did this mean she'd get to go INSIDE the TARDIS?

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask why you're here. I've been quiet for some time, but I believe it's in my rights to question the appearance of a strange man, girl and… other man AND a blue box in my home. In particular, my dining room, where you're interrupting the meal I have prepared." Granny Relda looked… unhappy. Sabrina, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

"Here!" she said, thrusting her bowl at Rory. "You must be hungry! Try some of mine!"

"Erm… thanks?"

"You're welcome!"

Rory tried some - and spit it out immediately. "What IS that?"

"Camel hump soup! Granny made it herself."Daphne interjected.

"Doctor? Want to try some?"

"Oh, yes please. It's been ages since I've had Camel hump soup!" He took a mouthful, then pullede a face. "And now I remember why! I hate it!"

* * *

**Okay, now I DO have to end it. Sorry it's soooo short, but I've got a load of documents to upload, sooo… yeah. I'll update… probably next Saturday. Maybe sooner? I'll figure it out, no worries. Ciao!**

**fg**

**x**


	3. Author's Note

**So... I've not updated any of my stories in FOREVER, and that's because this year has officially been shit for me.**

**My mum's recently disabled, my little bother has autism, and my Nana (who I was really close to) just died. **

**But I do still want to write! I have loads of ideas, it's just... time and energy are kind of lacking for me. So, the likelihood is that I'm gonna need you guys to help out. If you have ANY IDEAS WHATSOEVER please drop me a line and I PROMISE I will try my best to get back to you. I'm just about to post a new story, based on the BBC Sherlock TV series, that I hope you'll take a look at, and I'm really sorry if I've let any of you down. :/**

**I love you! :) 3 xxx**


End file.
